Always
by Miss-BlueBell
Summary: A one-shot on what could have happend after Immune to all but justice.


So this is going to be my first fanfiction in a fandom that hasn't had any new stories since november 2016. At random I started to watch Fillmore again a few weeks ago. When I watched Immune to all but Justice I just wondered how Fillmore would deal wit hit. I normally don' write anything down but somehow I did this time. I don't know why I post it because I don't even know if people will ever read this. Then again maybe I inspire people to continue writing about a seriouly well written serie.

Enjoy!

 **Always**

"And one last thing babe" Fillmore said while he turned around to face Penny one more time "That chicken was dry, real dry"

With that Fillmore turned away from Penny and started on his walk home. He heard the garage doors close behind him.

"I can't believe I didn't see this" Fillmore thought as he kicked some stone on the ground. "I really thought… I really though…. argg"

Fillmore balled his fists and shook his head. Unconsciously he made his way back home. A second before he placed his key in the keyhole to open the front door he hesitated to go inside. He knew that his parents would ask questions why he was this early. He had told them he would be back home late… he had expected to be late.

"Forget it" Fillmore thought as he opened the door and stepped inside. Not even a second later he heard his mother's voice.

"Cornelius is that you?"

Fillmore immediately regretted his choice to enter the house when he heard the concern in his mother's voice.

"Yes mom"

Fillmore's mother appeared from the living room and gave her son a confused glance.

"I thought you said you were going to be late?"

Fillmore shrugged. "Something came up"

He moved towards the stairs in the hope his mother would catch the action as his way of saying that he didn't want to talk about it. But of course, his mother didn't let him go that easily.

"Is Ingrid okay?"

Fillmore immediately turned on his heel and looked at his mother with both his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Fillmore asked more seriously. "Did she call or something?"

His mother shook her head but the frown on her face didn't disappear.

"I'm just wondering if something is wrong with Ingrid because she sent you away so soon"

"What are you talking about? Me and Ingrid weren't… oh" It was then that Fillmore understood that his mother had thought he had headed over towards Ingrid her house. "I wasn't at Ingrid's"

"Oh? I am sorry. I just assumed it was Ingrid."

Fillmore looked at his mom and a small smile appeared on his face. "Ingrid huh.."

Fillmore jumped down from the two steps of the stairs he had climbed and ran back towards the door.

"Mom, I am out"

His mother watched her son in confusion. "Cornelius, what is going on?"

"Don't worry about it"

Fillmore's mother crossed her arms and gave her son an unsatisfied glance.

Fillmore grinned. "Right, you always worry about it. Late"

With that Fillmore closed the door and walked towards the street. He knew the way towards Ingrid her house by heart and he scolded himself for not immediately dropping by.

A few minutes later Fillmore stepped on the porch of the Third residence and he rang the bell. A few seconds later Ariella, Ingrid's sister opened the door.

"Oh hey Fillmore, Ingrid just went upstairs" Ariella said.

"Thanks"

Fillmore stepped inside and peeked inside the living room to greet Mr. Third. After that he climbed the stairs and immediately went towards Ingrid's room. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Ingrid's voice.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk"

Fillmore heard that Ingrid quickly moved towards her door and opened.

"Fillmore..?" Ingrid asked in disbelief totally not expecting her partner to show at her door.

"Can I come in?"

Ingrid gave a short nod and stepped back so Fillmore could step inside.

"I thought you.."

"Yeah, I thought a lot too. In the end that meant that I was played for a sucker" Fillmore responded as he walked towards one of the chairs in Ingrid's room and sat down.

Ingrid not completely knowing what to do just went back to her bed where she had been reading a book. She crossed her legs and looked at Fillmore in silence.

"I guess this is the part where I explained what happened?" Fillmore reasoned as he looked at his partner. Without waiting for a response, he told Ingrid everything that happened.

"So that's what happened to the cards…" Ingrid said out loud when she finished listening to the story. "I am sorry Fillmore"

"Sorry for what? Tomorrow we close this case, we go on with our lives"

Ingrid shook her head. "Don't even try to hide it Fillmore, you talking to your detective partner here"

"Hide what?" Fillmore asked while raising a brow.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and stood up. "Trying to be all cool and calm while your disappointed in Penny"

"Disappointed? I am angry at her Ingrid not disappointed" Fillmore snapped back. He regretted this action in an instant because a victorious grin appeared on Ingrid her face.

"Angry at her for doing something that stupid or angry at her for using you?"

Fillmore opened his mouth to speak but remained silent. He closed his mouth and bended forwards to hide his face in his hands.

"Don't hide it Fillmore. You think I am stupid? You had... have feelings for her, just like she has feelings for you."

"I did n-"

"Quit it Fillmore" Ingrid interrupted him. "You thought she had changed. You thought there was a chance to become friends or even something more. Turns out this wasn't the truth"

"Ingrid.. "

Ingrid walked towards Fillmore and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now tell me why you are angry. The truth"

Fillmore looked up at Ingrid and a few seconds later he sighed.

"We did horrible things together. I changed and she stayed behind. For a long time, I wished Penny would do the same as me and turn straight. I really thought she.. she changed for the better. But she didn't. She is the same lying, sinister, sneaky girl she used to be. So why do … why do I.."

"Why do you still like her?" Ingrid finished Fillmore his sentence. "If she really went straight I think she may have been good for you. She has a brain, good looks and seemed friendly. What's there not to like? You don't choose who you fall in love with, you do choose how to deal with the consequences"

Fillmore raised a brow. "Since when did the ice queen become an expert on love"

"If the flame is hot enough the ice will melt eventually" Ingrid shot back with an amused grin on his lips.

Fillmore laughed and shook his head.

"Don't be mad at yourself for still having feelings for someone you know isn't good for you. You should be proud for choosing justice over yourself. Not everyone would be able to pull that off"

"How did you know I didn't hesitate?"

Ingrid shrugged. "Maybe I know you better than you think"

"Maybe you do…"

"So again, I am sorry. It must be horrible to come close to a reality you really want, only to have in being blown up in your face. But you are strong Fillmore you'll survive"

"Thanks Ingrid, I needed this"

"Always Fillmore so.. you want me to go to Penny's tomorrow?" Ingrid asked immediately going over towards the practical things of the situation.

Fillmore shook his head. "She will come to us. I know for sure"

"Fillmore answer truthfully. You want me to end the case? You can take a day of, fake being ill I don't care. If you don't feel like taking in a friend I understand"

Fillmore stood up and walked towards the window. "If I went bad again and you caught me would you want to bring me in?"

Ingrid thought about that for a moment. "Definitely"

"That's my answer to your question" Fillmore replied simply.

After that there was a short silence. Ingrid sighed and moved her eyes across the room. Her glance landed on two game consoles.

"You want to take your mind of things?" Ingrid asked Fillmore without moving her eyes from the consoles.

Fillmore looked at Ingrid but soon followed Ingrid's glance towards the controllers. "Maybe we finally beat hard mode today"

"You did beat hard mode today" Ingrid said as she grabbed the controllers and threw one towards Fillmore who caught it skillfully. "Now let's see if your virtual skills have improved as much as your real-life skills"

"You're on" Fillmore sat down with his legs crossed next to Ingrid who grabbed the remote controller to turn on the tv and the game console. "Hey Ingrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Ingrid turned her face to look at Fillmore. Ingrid couldn't hide a smile when she noticed that the dull, sad Fillmore was replaced by the usual Fillmore.

"Always Fillmore… Always"


End file.
